


a conversation about beetles and how to battle them

by PoisonedMind



Series: infinity in moments like these [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, phil is naked throughout this whole thing just keep that in mind, the beetle incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMind/pseuds/PoisonedMind
Summary: They’re in the hallway, Phil at the bottom of the stairs, Dan at the top, staring incredulously at Phil. Phil can feel his heart in his throat, and he’s still screaming something about beetles, and Dan is finally descending the stairs, a towel in his hand and a slightly wide-eyed look on his face.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: infinity in moments like these [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545172
Kudos: 22





	a conversation about beetles and how to battle them

“Dan! DanDanDan! Beetles! Dan! Beetles!”

“Excu— what?”

“Beetles! There are beetles all over the bath, and I don’t know what to do!”

“Phil, what the hell are you saying?”

“Beetles!”

“Yeah, I gathered that much.”

“No, Dan, _beetles_! They’re all over the bath, what do I do, I don’t— I was just taking a bath like you told me, and they— there are beetles in my bath!”

“Phil, please take a deep breath, and for God’s sake— here. Wrap this around instead of that hand towel, Jesus.”

“Thank you.”

“Beetles?”

“Yes!”

“What the fuck?”

“Come on!”

“No! Phil! I am not setting a foot inside that room if it’s crawling with fucking ants.”

“Yes, you need to help me!”

“No way do I need to do anything involving beetles!”

“You’re the worst person in the world.”

“I’ll gracefully accept that title if you’ll stop dragging me into the bathroom.”

“No, you have to see!”

“Oh, _God_…”

“Suffer with me, Daniel.”

“And I’m the worst person in the world?”

“Okay, we’re both despicable. But please, what do I do?”

“I will not look at that bath, Phil, but I can help you find some ant spray or whatever. Please just let me go.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll just battle the beetles myself then.”

“Yes, you will. And not to _bug_ you or anything, but you’re still stark naked.”

“I hate you, and I’m never having a bath again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [the series' post on tumblr](https://bie-lovers.tumblr.com/post/189085176461/infinity-in-moments-like-these) if you want to reblog :)


End file.
